nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Green
Green is a character in Test Subject Blue. Appearance Game Information Test Subject Series 'History' 'Test Subject Blue' After a Blue Enzyme, nicknamed Blue by the Professor, successfully completed 25 tests, 'Test Subject Green' The Professor began to test Blue against different types of Green Enzymes. During the fourth test, the Professor was attacked. As Blue completed test 3, the Professor used the last of his strength to place Blue into the fourth test. As Blue was about to approach the Food Pill in the test, a hand from off screen grabbed Blue and took him off screen. The one who had done all this was Doctor Nastidous, who then robbed the Professor's Lab, and possibly other parts of Xeno Industries. Green and Blue was then taken to the Doctor's test container, versions of Green to be used against Blue. 'In game' 'Test Subject Blue' 'Test Subject Green' Green does not appear at all in Test Subject Green, however, Green Enzymes appear. 'Test Subject Arena' Green appeared for the first time in a Test Subject Blue game as a playable character. Green served as player 2 in the game. Green possessed most attacks a Mimic Green Enzyme mimicking Blue possessed. He had the ability to shoot Green creatures, the ability to move; jump, and crouch. It, along with Blue, both posses a melee attack. When very close to Blue, if Green fires; instead of firing he will spike out like a Dodge Orange Enzyme, only green. Trivia * It's unknown how Blue and Orange could make Green since it takes blue and yellow to make green. However, it is possible that a chemical reaction between Blue and Orange resulted in the new enzyme being green. * When it was announced that Test Subject Green was in development, Nitrome provided an image of an enlarged Green Enzyme with Blue in his Mechanical Suit. Fans believed that Green would be the Main Character and playable character in Test Subject Green, however, with the release of the 58 second trailer, it was revealed that Green Enzymes would be the enemies. With the release of Test Subject Green, it was revealed that the image was of in fact one of the sprites of the Mimic Green Enzymes. However, Green appears in Test Subject Arena in the appearance of a Mimic Green Enzyme mimicking Blue. *There may be some rivalry between Green and Blue, as in the preload for Test Subject Green, a Green Enzyme that looks a lot like Green here is seen dreaming of beating Blue with a rolling pin. *Green seems to posses abilities similar to Mimic Green Enzymes, as seen in Test Subject Arena. Since Test Subject Arena is a spin-off and not part of Test Subject Blue history, it is possible he does not at all posses these abilities in the canonical games, and was given them only for Test Subject Arena. *In Test Subject Arena, the globs of protoplasm that Green shoots out have eyes. *Despite seeming to fire out parts of itself, it never runs out of protoplasm. It is possible that Green experiences self-regeneration, like other enzymes and the flatworm. *If Green kills Blue then Green jumps on a rope. *He is much like other green enzymes, and is the only one officially named. Category:Test Subject Blue Category:Characters